


Baby...

by Bulletproof_love



Series: PTSD!Mouse [8]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Exploration, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Intense, Intimacy, Love, Making Love, Making Out, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romantic Soulmates, Scars, Sex, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Mouse and Charlie take the next step.





	Baby...

Mouse was in heaven, sheer unadulterated heaven as Charlie’s slick naked flesh pressed urgently against his own. He groaned into her perfect mouth as she kissed him, her teeth grazing his lower lip as he stared into those gorgeous brown eyes of hers.

They were making love in the lotus position, her thighs fitting perfectly around his waist as they moved together in slow, deepening motions. He was drowning in her essence, in that incredible sensation of being wrapped up in this woman. There was intimacy in this position, it was something that Mouse craved at a base level. His hands smoothed along the curve of Charlie’s back, his fingertips trailing over her skin until his thumb brushed the nape of her neck.

Charlie had already been wet for him when he’d carried her into the bedroom. Their passionate kisses beginning on the couch as Charlie straddled his lap. She had let him lead from there, allowing him to take his time each and every step of the way, they had spent what felt like hours grinding against one another before Mouse finally guided her shirt up over her head leaving her clad in that black lace bralette.

“Did you wear this for me?” he had asked her, his voice rough with need as his fingertips explored the edges of the pretty fabric.

“Yes.” she murmured.

“I’m the only one whose seen you in this?” he questioned, his brilliant blue eyes darkening at the prospect.

“Yes.” she whispered, her thighs clenching around his hips. “The only one that will.”

“Baby...” he had purred into her ear, his hands grasping her ass as he ground up against her. “You have no idea what hearing that does to me.”

“Show me.”

There had been a pleading in her voice, one that he hadn’t been able to deny. Instead he had lifted her up into his arms, her legs still cinched around his waist. He had taken his time with her, kissing her into submission before unbuttoning her jeans and guiding them down her lithe legs. Having her sprawled out on his sheets, that matching black lace contrasting against the ivory glow of her skin, it was practically sinful. His lips and hands roamed all over her beauteous form, exploring all of those deviant little places, the ones that made her moan out loud.

He had brought her to the edge of climax more than once, driving her to that critical moment before pulling away and starting all over again. Her peaches and cream skin had flushed that delicious shade of pink as he peeled his own shirt off of his shoulders exposing his naked chest, his jeans and underwear followed suit. He’d needed her in that moment, he craved that skin on skin contact as he lifted her into his lap. Charlie’s fingertips had run over the hard ridges, her tongue teasing over those old shrapnel scars causing him to gasp at the heat of her wanton mouth. His head tipped back as he arched up against her, groaning at the sensation of her dainty hands as she helped to put on the condom.

“As slow as you need.” she had whispered against his lips. He had known what she was doing, the intensity, the emotion, if it was too much she had wanted him to know that it was ok to stop.

That was the last thing he had wanted...

He’d entered Charlie gradually, her moist tightness enveloping him as she took him inch by inch. He stifled her moan of pleasure with the tenderest of kisses as the two of them began to rock together in slow, drawn out motions.

She was close now. He could tell by the way she clenched around him, the hitch of her ragged whimpers as she began to tremble underneath his skilled hands. He took her even higher, moving just that little bit faster as each thrust hit that spot deep down inside of her.

“Look at me baby...” he murmured against her pert lips. “I want to see all of you when you come for me.”

Her doe brown eyes flickered opened, her pupils blown as the climax hit her with a velocity that left her screaming his name. Watching her come undone in his hands, feeling the force of that orgasm...

It tipped him completely over the edge. He was engulfed by that violent pleasure, it surged up in him like a tsunami dragging him under as he stared into the depths of Charlie’s doe brown eyes. He could see his entire universe in that gaze of hers. The sun, the stars and everything else between.

“Charlie...” he breathed her name as that intense well of emotion balled up in his chest.

“I know, Greg.” she whispered tenderly against his lips. “I know.”

 


End file.
